Una oportunidad más
by Haruhii
Summary: [Tamao x Ren] Ellos dos fueron pareja hace tiempo...pero resultó de que Ren tenía prometida.


**Una oportunidad**

_Capítulo 1_

26 de Febrero.

En esa fecha, se suponía que cumpliríamos 1 año de noviazgo, pero un día antes...

-Se acabó-

-¿Qué!?-

-Se acabó nuestra relación...-su tono era frío, seco, cortante- no te amo, y nunca te amé.

Noté que era mentira...cómo puedes estar con alguien un año y al día siguiente decirle que todo fue un juego, que nunca fue verdad...una mentira.

Sabía que mentía, ya que el me daba la espalda, y él dice la verdad de frente por más dura que sea ésta.

-Mientes...-lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

En ese momento, el se giró hacia mi, tomándome de la cintura, acercándome a el, me besó.

Yo estaba confundida, sus palabras no las entendía. El beso se profundizó, empezó a acercarme más, sentía su musculatura a pesar de que traía ropa.

Lo único que hice fue seguir con el beso, nadie quería alejarse de los dos, lo pude notar. La falta de respiración nos hizo separar.

Rápidamente el se giró.

-Ren...por qué?- de nuevo salían las lágrimas, lo amaba, no podía dejarlo ir.

-Por qué?- hizo una pausa- Quieres saber por qué!?

Había gritado, me asusté. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Porque...tengo una prometida.

Una prometida...un año me ocultó eso? Yo fui su juguete?

-Y es... Anna

Después de esas palabras...se fué.

Ya han pasado tres años desde aquél día.

La vida ha sido igual, como siempre.

-Tamao...estás ahí?- se escuchaba que alguien gritaba desde fuera de mi casa.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

-Ahh?

-Soy yo...Yoh!!

Rápidamente la joven fue hacia la puerta a recibir a la persona. Era un castaño con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola Tamao!- dijo dándole un abrazo.

La joven se había sonrojado un poco.

-Vaya Tamao, has cambiado mucho

Y en efecto, la chica ya no era una niñita, ya no llevaba el cabello corto, ahora se lo había dejado largo hasta la espalda, de color rosa, al igual que sus ojos. En el físico maduró demasiado, tenía una linda figura, ni más, ni menos. Su único defecto era su timidez.

-Pero no sonríes, Tamao...

La chica entristeció, le trajo el recuerdo de Ren, pero al volver ver al castaño le hizo una hermosa sonrisa, ya no dejaría que esa persona le amargara la vida.

-Creo que eso debe de cambiar- le sonrió, e hizo que se sonrojara un poco el castaño.

Yoh era una persona totalmente optimista, siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas. Era alto, de cabello un poco largo, llevaba siempre unos audífonos color naranja. Él había sido el prometido de Anna...pero aún así, siempre tiene una sonrisa que darte.

Estaban en la estancia, la pelirosa había servido un poco de té.

-Y a qué debo su visita, joven Yoh?-dijo tomando asiento

-Pues...hace años que estamos lejos de la pensión Asakura...-mirando la taza de té- No te gustaría volver?

Tamao lo miró con curiosidad primero, pero después...

-Volver...

-Sí, aquí es muy aburrido, además de que hay mucho ruido, no me dejan escuchar mi música con tranquilidad-el chico soltó un suspiro.

-Tranquilidad...hace mucho que nadie la tiene.

El castaño se había dado de que Tamao no vivía feliz...esa era una razón por la cual se la quería llevar lejos de la ciudad. Quería que viviera más tranquila.

-Y bien...qué dices?

-Que no es mala idea- le sonrió.

Ambos estaban en la cocina hablando de lo que les ha pasado en su vida, ninguno mencionó el tema de Ren y Anna, soltaban risas, parecían niños pequeños...recordando su infancia, tonterías y más.

-Tamao...

-Si

-Qué has hecho de tu vida?- preguntó con calma y curiosidad

-Pues no mucho, era ayudante de la maestra que cuida a los niños del kinder...y usted?

-Yo pues...viajaba con mi hermano por el mundo, pero dijo que quería buscar algo para el mismo, no entendí lo que dijo, y yo vine a dar aquí - respondía con un poco de distracción.

-El joven Hao...

La joven pensaba en esa persona, en Hao, el era muy liberal, hacía lo que quería, nadie le podía decir nada, solo Anna.

-Cambiando de tema...cuándo llegaremos a la pensión?

-Pues como un día y medio

- Bien...

Sentía pesado el cuerpo, trató de abrir los ojos, pero no podía...no sabía con exactitud donde estaba.

Intentó ponerse de pie, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero como pudo, salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos eran conocidos...se escuchaba un ruido en la cocina.

Curiosa, bajó a ver de qué se trataba aquél ruido.

-Hasta que te despiertas- rió

El joven estaba arreglando las cosas...trastes, vasos, comida, despensa.

-Joven Yoh...qué me paso?...no recuerdo nada...

-Pues, te quedaste dormida cuando subíamos al carro para venir - la miraba algo extrañado, no entendía por qué no recordaba nada.

-Ahh...no lo recuerdo- se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-Pareciera que no hubieras dormido bien ya que...dormiste todo el viaje

-Todo el viaje!?- preguntaba exaltada.

La joven estaba roja, y el castaño solo se reía, le causaba gracia las reacciones de la pelirosa.

Tamao trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, pero solo había que se riera más el joven.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a acomodar las cosas de la mudanza, de la casa de Tamao se habían traído cosas, había demasiado polvo, ya que por la ausencia de personas en la pensión...bueno, ya saben.

Ya que habían terminado, hubo un silencio incómodo, no había palabras...

El castaño tenía ganas de hablar demasiadas cosas.

-Recuerdas a Anna?- la mirada de éste se tornó un poco negra.

La chica se impresionó, el tema era algo desagradable, pero ¿qué importaba ahora? Decidió responder.

-A-al señorita Anna...claro que la recuerdo...

Tamao e Yoh habían pasado por momentos difíciles cuando las personas que ellos amaban les habían traicionado.

-Ella...-tomó aire- ella ya se casó.

Tamao, callada, empezó a llorar, sabía que ellos dos iban a acabar juntos, pero no quería saber eso, pero, ya no le importaba.

-Me imagino que sabrás con quien...

-Si...

Yoh había sufrido lo mismo que Tamao...sabía como se sentiría la pelirosa cuando le dijera eso.

-Era inevitable- dijo Tamao

-Qué cosa?

- La boda entre ellos dos

-Sí...lo sé

Hicieron una pausa de aquél tema.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Yoh mirando al techo y recostándose en el sofá

Tamao checo la hora, eran las nueve de la noche, vaya que el tiempo había pasado rápido.

-Desearías volver ver a Ren? -preguntó con calma, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-Creo que si digo que no, sería una mentira- rió un poco

Yoh ante aquél gesto, se puso de pie, y fue hacia un mueble, de donde sacó de un cajón una carta.

Se acercó a Tamao, y se la dio.

-Q-qué es? - preguntó tímidamente

-Léela - le sonrió

La pelirosa empezó a abrir la carta, tenía mucha curiosidad, que casi la rompe.

Empezó a leer...

_Las familias Tao y Kyouyama les complace invitarles a una ceremonia formal, con motivo del primer aniversario de unión de nuestros hijos, Ren Tao y Anna Kyouyama._

_El evento será el 26 de febrero del presente año, a las 20:00 hrs._

_Atte._

_Las familias Tao y Kyouyama_

_2 personas_

Yoh esperó a que acabará de leer, cuando Tamao bajó la invitación le preguntó:

-Deseas ir? - preguntó

- Veintiseis de febrero - repitió cabizbaja

Yoh no entendía por qué repetía la fecha.

La pelirosa empezaba a llorar, Yoh no sabía que hacer...tan sólo se le acercó.

La rodeó con sus brazos, las lágrimas pararon, y el color de las mejillas tomó a uno carmesí. Se había sentado al lado de Tamao, ella hundió su cabeza en su hombro.

-S-se s-sup-pone q-que ese d-día é-él y yo cumplirí-ríamos 1 a-año de n-no-ovios - el llanto no la dejaba hablar bien.

Aún así, Yoh había entendido lo que le quiso decir.

-No llores...no llores, tranquila...sé que se siente fatal, y más para ti..pero...ya pasó...-le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello a la pelirosa, siempre se quisieron como hermanos.

La voz del castaño era tan suave, tan tranquila, que hizo que la pelirosa se calmara.

Limpió el rostro de la pelirosa, y le sonrió.

-Vas a querer ir?

-S-sí

Ambos, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, se separaron rápido, aunque Tamao, casi golpea a Yoh.

-Si no me equivoco...- decía nervioso - tenemos dos días...

Pausa.

-Dos días!? - repitió Tamao - pero n-ni siquiera tengo buena ropa.

-Cálmate - reía por las acciones de Tamao - buscaremos algo para ti, yo te lo compraré.

Tamao estaba sonrojada, sentía cosquilleos en el estómago, no estaba enamorada del castaño, no...era la emoción de volver a ver a Ren, a su amado Ren.

-Estoy cansado, ya vámonos a dormir - bostezó

-Si

Todos los vestidos eran muy lindos, la pelirosa estaba fascinada, le gustaban demasiado, pero para su gusto, unos eran muy vistosos o atrevidos.

-Me gusta ese - señaló uno rosa

-Pues vamos a ver - le sonreía

Ya que habían ido a la tienda, Tamao se midió el vestido, le quedaba a la medida, salió del vestidor, y dejo impactado a Yoh.

-T-te ves r-realmente linda - el chico nunca había visto a Tamao vestida de esa manera.

Y al final, compraron ese vestido.

- Y usted joven Yoh...Qué se llevará? -preguntaba sonriente

- Por ahí tengo un traje para la ocasión, ese me lo llevaré- llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar donde se encontraría el traje.

-Entonces...mañana será...

-Si, pero no pienses en eso...¿quieres? - le miraba sonriente y suplicante.

Las peticiones del castaño...nadie las podía negar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien, primer capítulo acabado D**

**Espero les guste, aqui hubo mucho Yoh x Tamao, el capítulo 2do será más diferente.**

**Dejen reviews ;O;!**


End file.
